Fate
by ChibiWinter
Summary: It was a normal day, until the kidnapping. A kidnap that would change her living dead life as an exile spirit. She and her friends joined the good guys, and from there....who knows.Pairing is yet undecided.


Reno was waiting for Miyu to come back. She had school. And had been up late last night to fight one of those creatures. Honestly he was concerned. Not only cause of the risk of fighting those things, but also since they seemed to be interested in people, and souls with special powers. And all 3 of them fit under the last mentioned category. Mike was the least experienced of the 3. but he had great strength, and learned quickly on how to wield his energy, speed, and not at least swordmanship. And even some demonic art tricks as well. He himself specialized in healing, and the light arts. And heal so could do telepathy. The oddball of the 3 was Miyu. Miyu didn't really look like what she was. Her powers was darkness, and her limitations was her own fantasy and imagination. She also learned demonic arts quickly, and other tricks. She had also quite a long record of experience. Like with him and Mike, her powers had surfaced when she was alive.

She had been heading home, it had been a long miserable day. Again she was cloaking her energy, chakra, and ki. She wanted some nice dinner, and to go to bed and sleep. Maybe train a little with yokoshima. It was then she felt something. Miyu turned, she couldn't see anything, but something was there. Crap. Bad energy. Very bad energy focusing on her. And it was only becoming stronger. Crap. Where was it, she couldn't see it yet. Nor place it. And suddenly, she catched it in the corner of her eye. It had shunpo, no wonder she hadn't seen it in her normal speed. She moved, and avoided a blow, landing on a fence nearby, and started to run. So not her day.

"-Damn ...he was right, you do have reflexes." WHAM. Too late.

She was over someones shoulder. And she was not happy. Not at all. What was the freakish amounts of energy about.

"-I see you found him..."

Him? Oh yeah, that, she could be mistaken for a boy, from time to other. Mostly cause of her vast collection of disguises and abilities. She would let them keep thinking that.

"-Put him down..Orihime, check him for injuries."

He just dropped her on the ground, and she landed safely and looks around. So much white, and such a high ceiling, people in white cloak like things. Uniforms.

"-So you're awake..."

"-Well your...ehh...subordinates aren't exactly of the quiet kind", she spat and turned around.

She was facing a brownhaired man with brown eyes, who looked, rather kind in a strange way, but every nerve of her body said he was bad bad bad bad! And he had his own throne, not bad, meant he was the leader. She would have to play low. Until Reno and Mike would find her.

"-What does this one do", one of the other snorted dully.

Rule number one in cases like this, pretend you know nothing. And be quiet.

"-So, your name, Chisonu Aki."

"-Hai..."

Not her real name, but the one they had gotten a hold of.

"-Where am I?"

"-You will find out, this is my little place, Its located in Hueco Mundo."

Wait, she was in Spain? No, not spain, Reno had mentioned this place once. It was, sort of related to the afterlife, explained all the freakish energy, not only from the people in the room, but everywhere. A girl, with, abnormally large boobs walked up to her. She as well was wearing a uniform like the others. It was quite, creepy and unusual.

"-Is he injured?"

She shook her head. Barely making a noise. The girl was scared.

"-Why do you drag pitiful humans in here!!" a bluehaired man snarled.

Miyu rolled her eyes. This had to be some sort of freakish joke. It was then she noticed, they were only wearing partial masks. They were, advanced hollows. Crap. This was really bad, and if that guy was their leader, what the hell was he.

"-What does this one do, heal as well?"

"-No...you're already dead aren't you Aki."

Why did they want to know? The room grew eerily silent again.

"-Answer him!" Another one snarled.

"-Hai...I am dead."

The awkward silence seem to lay thick in the room, she had no intentions of acting out when in a room of powerful creatures that without hesitation would kill her and maybe the girl beside her. She had to pray that Reno could find her.

"-You didn't answer my question!!!!" The bluehaired one yelled. Man that guy was, outravert and loud, and not to mention rude.

"-Aki would have not much common with Orihime. But his powers are something else."

"-Powers...?"

One of them peered over at her, and she didn't like the fact they knew anything about her. At least they knew nothing of her friends.

"-Aki was a rather brash choice however, I have only two recordings of him, and finding him was difficult."

"-He's just a stupid kid...the bluehaired snarled, you can't do anything can you.."

Don't get provocked don get..

Miyu turned around and grabbed the sword of whoever it was, and send a wave of her energy through it, making it dissolve into small pieces. The arrancar stared at her.

"-Just a few inches closer and that can happen to you as well Baal", the man chuckled and grinned.

"-Unlike Orihime, Aki's powers seems to be pure destruction, when he is done with an enemy, nothing is left, isn't that right Aki."

"-Hai..."

"-It will be a pleasure having you with us I am sure, please follow Ulquirra, he will escort you to your room."

A guy with a strange half helmet, and green streaks running from his eyes, like running mascara went up beside her. That would most lightly be the guy. She didn't like this, what did they have planned for her. The guy didn't say anything at all, and she didn't speak to him either.

* * *

"-She has what!!!!" 

"-Been kidnapped, by arrancars, her energy is a different dimension, we will have to open a gate to get through."

"-Are you kidding me!!!?"

"-No..this is serious!"

"-Please tell me you can open a gate!!"

"-Yeah, I can...but it wont be a pleasant experience.."

They grabbed their cloaks and swords. This would be dangerous. And they needed a plan.

* * *

48 hours. She had been staring at the clock for two hours, at least she still had her own digital clock. She didn't trust them. And that poor girl, she seemed so scared. It had to be a way out of there, but she didn't know her way around, and much less the way out. Not only of the place but Hueco Mundo. She cursed herself as she got up. Right then, someone knocked on the door. 

"-Aizen-sama wishes to see you."

A black man with glasses and braids looked directly , through?, her. Ahh, he was blind.

"-Yeah sure..coming, I am sorry , what is your name?"

"-Why do you need to know."

"-I feel I need to know to address you properly."

The man nearly smiled, and added.  
"-Tousen."

"-Thank you Tousen-sama."

The halls always seemed nearly endless. And somehow the energy felt slightly stirred as well. Had he some evil plans about killing her?

"-Melanie, Aya, leave!! Someone yelled."

Two female arrancars left pouting and grumbling past her and Tousen. Aizen was out there.

"-Welcome out here Chisonu..."

A roof top, she could feel wind. Was this some sort of illusion? She could clearly see figures in the distance, and orihime was there as well, along with a small arrancar girl. Who was sobbing quietly to herself.

"-Itsygo..."

"-Having fun so far Aki?"

"-Hai..you might want to check your room later on, Aizen-sama, some of the girl mentioned it in a bad way."

"-Hn.."

She saw a creepy smirk go over his lips as she studied the figures. Two of them, two of them was Mike and Reno. The others appeared to be, shinigamis, at least 2-3 of them, and then it was two more she couldn't make out. And they were up against two arrancars, and a sandmonster. Great. This would be her only chance out. And she knew it. Orihime was nearly crying. Was these her friends.

"-Watch it closly Orihime, your friends are nearly killed cause of you."

That guy was a freak, and an ass. Miyu knew she had to get out of there, but Aizen was insanely strong, she would get one chance, and if she failed, she would be dead. One chance is all you get with that guy.

"-Orihime!!!" One of the guys yelled. So she was a captive as well. Well it was rather obvious from before, she was the only human there.

"-Ichigo", she whimpered.

"Strawberry, mmmm strawberries". No THINK THINK!!! She...had...a plan. It would probably drain all energy from her, but they might make it out alive.

Orihime was also holding onto some sort of rock, a diamond like octagon shaped thing. It was now or never, she needed and distraction. A copy would do, and Aizen seemed quite preoccupied with the scene playing out in front of him. The copy jumped foreward, as in trying to run.

"-Want to go home Aki...?"he grabbed a sword, and impaled the figure, and blood was coughed up.

Miyu grabbed orihime, and the small arrancar, and that rock with her other hand, and jumped down, landing on a black board she created of her own energy, and sped up. She could feel raging energy behind her. It was strong, she could feel it under her as well. It was way too powerful, she nearly fell over.

"-GET THEM!!!"

"-Crap". She jumped down into the sand, and ran as fast as she could.

"-RENO, open the bloody gate!!!"

Reno could see Miyu come running with the girl over her back, and a stone in her hand, followed too closely by arrancars. She wasn't quick enough, not with additional weight. And that raging energy had probably shocked her a bit as well.

"-Gate? "Ichigo yelled.

Suddenly aload of energy opened, and they saw two huge hands with eyes, holding up a portal of some sort.

"-HURRY!!!!CATCH!!!"

Miyu grabbed the girl, and threw her, up in the air towards the guys, she was close now, but injured. She was bleeding and the energy had burned part of her skin.

"-Everyone through!!"

He chased the others into the gate, and saw Miyu turn her back, ass he fired energy to make a shield so they couldn't enter the gate, and would give them some seconds to close it.

Ichigo had Orihime clinging to him crying, and weeping. Rukia tried to comfort her as well.

"-Wh...what was that?"

One of the others were who appeared to be a young boy, he was injured, and one of the cloaked men seemed to be healing him.

"-Are you insane!!!"

"-Yeah..you know that", he answered and smiled.

"-Thank god you got back safely."

"-What are you guys?" Renji asked.

"-Exiles", the blonde answered coldly.

It grew silent.

"-What's that?"

"-Hmm ask your captain", the injured boy grinned, "by the way, who are you guys, I see some of you are shinigami."

"-He is quincy", the blonde said and pointed at Ishida.

"-I am Renji, vice captain of 6th squad, this is Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Ichigo, Uryuu Ishida, and Yasatory Chad."

"-I am Therion LeBeau, this is Masako Kaouru, and Kurochi Yuki."

Her name was Miyuki, but they had the habit of just calling her Yuki or Miyu, so she didn't mind.

"-Where did you take us."

"-Ahh close to our place, Yuki said, this would be, Limbo."

Rukia seemed surprised, and looked atthe patche dup boy.

"-So your name isn't Chisonu Aki? "Orihime asked.

"-Nah, we can take you guys back home to...ehh shinigami world can't we?"

"-It is a possibility yes, not ..very."

"-We'll do it!!"

Therion seemed annoyed, and so did Mike.

"-Shinigami hates us remember", Mike spat.

"-That may be so, but he had someone stalk me, i don't know if he knows where we live or not, so for our own safety we can't return back to our house, the same goes for Orihime."

"-What?" She said.

"-It would be better for you to stay in a safe place, I am certain he will come after you again, and me he will probably kill."

"-Hmm..true..."

They had tried talking sense into Orihime, and after she got over the emotional part, she did understand. Miyu had fallen asleep. Rukia was only then realizing they were on a flying island.

"-Where is this." Rukia looking abit confused and quizzicaly at Mike.

"-Our second home", Mike answered and looked at her," whyddya ask."

"-You fly through the.."

"-Yeah, it's possible in Limbo."

"-Are we heading towards.."

"-Yah it will take some hours tho..probably."

Suddenly the sky above seiheitei broke. They could hear something that resembled a small thunder, and an energy emerging from it. More correctly, a flying island. They had seen many bizarre things before this, but this one, was really different. A flying island. People pointed upwards, yelled whispered, and ran to report it to their superiors.

"-LEEEEFT!!ah non nononoo"

Rukia walked up with her friends and saw, themtrying to steer and park it.

"-Ahh too close to the barrier! What are you doing!!"

"-AAGh decide, up and left!"

"-Yeah."

Rukia spotted a person she hadn't seen before, a girl with a weird outfit. Checkered tank top, a top hat with a feather, checkered socks that went up to her tigh, and black pants underneath them again, and boots. Even her gloves was in the same black and white checkered pattern.

"-Ok brake slow down slow down, ANCHOR!!!"

Therion threw of a huge anchor, and they started to slow down, and she kept peering over the edge.

"-Ahh done," parked straight outside the gate, nice aim Mike.

Was she..Yuki?

"-Hi guys,!" she said perkily and waved, as a huge childish grin graced her lips.

Therion chuckled.

"-Ok, guys you're home."

"-I guess we attrackt too much attention," Mike sighed.

"-Looks like it", Rukia said as she looked down," how do we get down."

"-The ropes", mike answered as he grinned ot the girls.

3 ropes was thrown down, and they could see Rukia slide down,a long with Renji and Orihime, followed by Uryuu, Chad and Ichigo. Byakuya stared, theyhad fetche dhim in case it was an enemy, but obviously it wasn't. However, this was a break on the rules.

"-Nii-sama", Rukia said.

"-What is this? "Shuuhei Hisagi asked.

"-Ehmm, they saved us and got us back from Hueco Mundo."

"-They?"

They looked up and saw a face staring down at them.

"-Get down here!! "Renji demanded.

"-Bite me! "He yelled back.

Rukia sweatdropped.

"-We promise we wont hurt you, none of them will."

"-I command you to get down here!!"

Byakuya seemed annoyed as he growled that one.

"-Ahhh gomen na Mr emo-san, that will work on your men, not on us."

Ichigo tried as hard he could not to snicker at that line from yuki.

"-Yuki, it's okay, they're cool."

The first one who grabbed the rope was a blonde man wearing formal clothes, and nicely dressed, followed by the second guy who was punk dressed brunette. And a last one dressed rather oddly, just jumped off, and midway her umbrella opened, and she landed smoothly on the ground. The girl was slim and had a sly smirk over her lips.

"-Hmm...this wasn't quite what I expected from the afterlife to be honest". The girl peeked around curiously.

"-They are exiles", Rukia stated.

"-Aww you ruined the surprise", Miyu pouted.

"-E-exiles..."

"-Pleasure meeting you", Reno stated stiffly.

"-But don't you hate..."

"-Yeah yeah yeah we do", Mike frowned," but we are not on opposite sides remember.. we too chase arrancars, hollows, and whatever those things are."

That was true.

"-And if you guys stopped trying to kill us, I am sure we would get along", miyu added and leaned on her umbrella, which now was folded back together.

"-Well..ehh..."

"-We probably should get going", Reno stated and grabbed a hold of the rope again. When suddenly a voice and aneergy cut through the crowd. An old, serious, firm voice.

"-We need to talk..."

Everyone went silent, and they spotted an old man with long beard, robe and a cane. Who was he?


End file.
